


It's a metaphor for capital exploitation

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings Apply, Anarchy, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cartoon Physics, Comic Book Science, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Science, Emotional Manipulation, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Extended Metaphors, Fake Science, False Identity, For Science!, Harassment, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Lies, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mad Science, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Metaphors, Mistaken Identity, Money, No Porn, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Performance Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science, Science Experiments, Secret Identity, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Metaphors, Suggestive Themes, Symbolism, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I will explain the metaphor if you ask.
Relationships: Montana Max/Kablooie Duck
Comments: 6





	1. That lady at the nightclub

Kablooie Duck looked uncomfortable as Fifi La Fume, Pepe Le Pew, and Hamton J. Pig got closer. Hamton gestured the two skunks to move back, and began the conversation, "My girlfriend Fifi told me you were scared of her." Kablooie nodded but remained silent in discomfort. The pig continued, "She and Pepe would like to apologize." Fifi La Fume stepped forward and apologized, "I was mimicking the less than ideal traits of my idol. I should not have, I'm sorry." The mutated, slightly radioactive, carnivorous duckling glared at her a moment before speaking, "I forgive you but understand that I have been traumatized, I won't stand to be hurt so never do anything like that ever again."

Pepe Le Pew stepped in as he spoke, "I take responsibility for my student's romanticized view of such things. I will help her with avoiding these impulses as I have spent many years working on this myself." Somewhat reluctantly, the preteen duckling shaked hands with both skunks to agree to these terms. Hamton Pig smiled to so easily solve this situation, delighting, "Neat and clean, just how I like it." Kablooie Duck was still uneasy, pulling away his clawed hands after the hand shake was over.

The jean overalls offered as a display of friendly, "We have a nightclub in Acme Acres, since you are visiting before your show ends, why don't you enjoy some performances at the nightclub?" The orange tank top cocked an eye at the offer, thinking a second before answering, "I'd like to preform at this club."

Later but before that night at Acme Loonaversity,

Calamity Coyote was in the science room. The door opened and in stepped Kablooie Duck, who requested, "Hey not rabbit, sorry about roping you to those train tracks earlier... Anyways, I want you to make into a human." Calamity turned away from the machine he was working on to hold up a sign that read, "How convenient, I need someone to test this machine that does just that" Kablooie put his clawed hands into the pockets of his fake leather jacket and remarked with a smile, "That is convenient! I guess I can start making up for how I treated you." The room was silent a minute, not even a sign was held up.

After that awkward silence, the coyote displayed a sign reading, "Nobody really apologizes for hurting me like ever." The duckling frowned, cocking his head to one side, questioning this, "That's... Sad. Maybe you need better friends. I guess us villains should stick together." The gray coyote cocked his own eye, pulling out another sign to say, "Villain?" The black, fingerless, gloves was confused by this but quickly put together what was being asked, replying with some joy, "Oh yeah, I'm a Disney character. In my world, I'm considered a villain working for the side of good due to my Uncle Scrooge McDuck being considered a hero while I hate his stupid capitalist bs... Also I'm a little violent."

The red shoes silently snarked with another sign, "Oh I couldn't tell, you seem so passive with me."

The orange, flame shaped, sunglasses hid eyes that went half lidded as he expressed annoyance, "Shut up Frankenstein and preform an unethical science experiment on me already." The red nosed coyote gestured the sharp toothed duck to enter the machine. Without asking, the orange eyed duck went to enter as requested. However the mammal stopped the avian, pointing at the lack of pants on said duck. The bird was confused at first but realized aloud, "Oh Right, humans wear clothes down there! Let me put something on."

Kablooie Duck put on a orange skirt and a orange bow with a skull, you know. Just to drive home who I plan to replace later. Calamity Coyote allowed his test subject into the machine. After some flashy science stuff, the duckling had exited the machine as a human. The slightly radioactive mutant joyed, "Nice it worked. I'm going to the nightclub now, Thanks mini Wile E Coyote." The Junior mad scientist didn't even notice as he was already too busy with writing down the results. The test subject walked off to go preform at the nightclub.

That night at the nightclub,

Montana Max entered the nightclub, he'd heard this hole in the wall had opened up. Normally the spoiled brat wouldn't touch a place like this with a 20 mile pole but it was a popular place so he had to go here. It was dark outside of the spotlight that showed what the spoiled rich kid assumed was a dame. The presumed dame looked like copy of Elymra Duff from an edgier parallel universe. Her white, messy, spiky hair was almost like an anime boy. Montana sat at the bar and watched the human person.

While the rich brat couldn't deny that he hated girls, he still had needs as a teenage boy. Which is to say that Max didn't pay attention to the poem being read so much as he spent the entire time imagining a lack of clothing. If he had, he would have realized that the entire performance the performer detailed how he wished to destroy capital and burn all governments to the dirt. You know, because this is cartoon anarchy not real anarchy.

The skirt exited the stage and spotlight to go to the bar. Kablooie Duck ordered a drink, not noticing Montana Max beside him. Monty chatted up, "I'll pay you to come to my place." Kablooie didn't bother actually acknowledging as he spoke, "Drink a cup of Dip, moron." As Montana was a terrible person who never truly suffered conquest for his actions, he flirted harder, "Oh, playing hard to get huh?" Not one second after the evil Richie Rich dropped that line, the bomb throwing anarchist tossed a bundle of lit TNT and casually remarked before drinking, "Die."

Immediately the TNT exploded. The man baby was slightly burnt and furious, he shouted as he pointed angrily, "Listen here toots! Do you know who I am?! I can ruin your life! I have money Dammit!!" The Arsonist drank his glass empty, took out a bottle of vodka, smashed over the head, took out a match, and lit the liquor on fire. "Nice to know, now burn in Hell." The Arsonist joked bluntly as the other human beside him burned.

The Firebug fumed to himself, "I thought becoming human would give me power but this bull just keeps happening." In the background, the main antagonist shoved his head into a sink full of water. The Atomic Flames grumbled, "I'm going back to being a duck, humans just aren't worth the hype." Before leaving.

The End.


	2. That random bunny rabbit

Montana Max awoke, he looked around the room. He blinked a few times as he realized he wasn't in his own home. It had happened before and it was happening now. Montana Max had been turned into a bunny rabbit. Montana raged, "Again!?! I already learned my lesson!" ... No, you didn't. Max stomped out of the room, climbing out of the hole. The spoiled brat fumed, "I'm not putting up with this!" Too bad. Suffer. The rich kid kept stomping off into the forest, grumbling to himself that it wasn't fair and he didn't deserve this.

Unfortunately for him, Kablooie Duck was also out in the forest walking. Today, Kablooie planned to find Buster Bunny to confess his love. Because he loves bunnies... It's a family thing, Daffy does too. Anyways, Kablooie Duck was walking in the forest when he saw a brown hare. The preteen duckling nearly exploded at seeing this unclothed rabbit, blushing and excitedly giggling. The Firebird hid behind a nearby tree, watching, stalking. Monty shivered at the wind, mumbling with frustration, "Stupid rabbit fur isn't warm enough."

Max paused a moment, listening. Suddenly arms wrapped around him, a familiar voice flirted, "Hello there, fuzzy wuzzy bunny wabbit~♡" The brat yelped in surprise at being picked up from behind. Kablooie continued, "Awwww, what a little cutie pie." The brown haired hare yelled as he kicked and attempted to get away, "Let go of me, you weirdo!!" The ground hit hard as the arms let go. The Firework sadistically chuckled, "Of Course." The rich kid laid on the ground, groaning with mild pain.

"Did that hurt?" The Firecracker asked, "Want me to kiss it better?"

Monty was about to rip the duck he knew tried to set his mansion on fire a new one but thought if he acted like a cute bunny then the episode might be tricked into believing he learned his lesson so this nightmare would end faster. He smiled something sly before putting on the act, "You awe huwting me." At first he thought he laid it on too thick but the bomb gushed in response, "I will literally kill and die for you, request anything and I will give it to you." This gave Max an idea, he rolled over to face and acted cutesy, "Carry me? I think I hurt my leg."

The bird picked him up, overjoying aloud, "How could I ever say no to you, Bunny Wunny~♡?" The Antagonist plotted evilly about how to use this to his advantage. The avian nuzzled into the mammal, commenting lovingly, "♡~Fuzzy wuzzy bunny wabbit, I'm going to love you and kiss you and make you all mine~♡" Montana laughed with pride to have tricked, "If you love me so much, prove it g..." He was quickly cut off by Kablooie answering, "OK!!" Then the duckling began to kiss the shoulder and moved up the neck.

Max shoved away the affection, huffing out, "Hey hey! What do you think you are doing!?!" It was quiet before Kablooie Duck replied cheerfully but confused, "I'm proving it? I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken. Did you not want a kiss?" The Carnivorous Duckling nervously questioned, "Did I hurt you? Do you want more than kisses? Should I keep going?"

The teenage boy felt conflicted, he wanted to indulge himself but didn't want to be judged for the person being male. This was not helped by the fact that rabbits... Well rabbits are known for reproduction. He weighted the pros and cons in his mind. 

Pro, this sucker was possibly a free ticket to a relationship where he'd never have to provide anything of worth to said relationship and reap all the benefits. 

Con, if this bunny transformation ever ended there's no doubt that this duck would set him on fire.

Pro, he wouldn't have to pay for someone to pretend to be his friend.

Con, if anyone ever found out about this then he'd never live it down.

Pro, better than Elymra Duff.

Kablooie Duck spent a good 5 minutes looking at the naked rabbit in his arms. Already forgetting that he had been waiting for an answer. He breathed heavily as his mind raced with ideas of what he wanted to do to his soon to be victim. Maybe he'd kidnap him and try a little bit of Stockholm. Maybe he'd "accidentally" get them locked into a room with "no way out." Maybe he'd just slowly destroy every single bit of this life until the only person that this poor little bunny could turn to was himself.

By the way, our main character for this work isn't a good person.

I'm tired, we are ending here. Good night.

The End.


End file.
